Post Ep - What You See Is What You See
by KS1289
Summary: The season one finale saw a little teaser with Stella wearing a black dress. Seemingly, she was going on a date. But what happens if it doesn't go according to plan. Stella/Flack friendship, but potentially more? Bear with the slow first chapter ..
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

They had managed to get their usual table - towards the back, against the wall, where usually they would sit and talk sport and laugh, and enjoy a few beers after work or on a weekend. Tonight was different, however. Danny was brooding and Flack was struggling to talk him round. It was a few hours since Danny had spoken with Mac about his psychological evaluation, a few hours since Mac seemingly shot him down.

"Mac knows you are trying; I sincerely doubt he doesn't care - you wouldn't still be here if he didn't care," Flack tried to comfort Danny who just looked at him and shook his head. Flack was becoming exasperated, "he's just trying the tough love method with you Danny. Let's be honest, if Mac was molly coddling you and asking how you were all the time you'd think he was weird. So this is his way of helping, maybe."

"Surely there should be some middle ground," Danny huffed.

"There is Danny but you gotta find it – it's not up to Mac to sort this out" Flack hadn't intended for this to sound harsh, but it did to Danny who flinched at the end of the sentence.

"I'm trying" was all that Danny could muster.

"I know you are," Don said caringly. "We are all here for you Danny – and don't lets us fall out about it," he added, knowing that things were starting to get heated between the friends.

"Nah, were good Flack. I can't stay mad at you." Danny's attempted some humour but neither man particularly laughed.

They finished their drinks in near silence – only the odd small conversation disturbed the silence between the two men. Danny was obviously still brooding and it was beginning to rub off on Flack. Rather than get a second drink, they decided to call it a night.

Don received an awkward apology from Danny, which of course he accepted.

"Look man, don't let this get to you. You're a great CSI- I know that, Mac knows that and you do too. Just keep doing what you're doing and I promise you, you and Mac will be just fine," Don gently squeezed Danny's shoulder before the men went their separate ways. Don figured he'd walk back to the PD and pick up his car and drive home given he'd only had 1 beer and Danny had managed to flatten his mood.

As he was walking he noticed on the other side of the road a beautiful woman wearing a beautiful black dress, though she was fair distance way, Don could see it was fitting to her body and cut just above her knee. His third glance at the woman revealed her identity. "Stella," he muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Stella," Flack muttered under his breath.

He remembered back two hours as he was leaving PD with Danny. Stella was just heading to Mac's office. Don remembered how taken aback he was at seeing her stunning figure in that black dress and seeing her all made up for her date. He was now confused as to why she was walking the streets of New York on her own. His thoughts turned to worry as he darted across the road, dodging cars.

"Stella" he shouted softly down the street, but she kept on walking. He jogged to catch up with her. He didn't want to scare her so he shouted softly again when he was a few metres behind her. She heard this time and turned her head.

"Stell, what are you doing here? You OK?" Don asked a little breathlessly, from running and the worry. Stella looked at Don, the upset clear in her eyes. Don's heart raced as he worried about what could have happened to Stella.

"He stood me up," she tried to say passively, but her voice cracked at the end as she fought to avoid the tears.

"Aw Stell, I'm sorry" Don said sympathetically. Stella moved towards him slightly so Don wrapped his arms around her as she let out a small sob.

"Whoever the guy is, he's really missed out you know, Stella. You look a million dollars" he comforted as he rubbed small circles into her back. Flack wasn't just saying this to make her feel better – he honestly thought Stella looked amazing.

"Thanks," Stella sniffed. "His excuse was terrible – said he had to work late. I sorta believed him at first, then I decided to check out his story. I called his office. The receptionist kindly told me he'd left an hour ago, to go on a lad's weekend to Atlantic City!"

"You never stop working huh, Stella" Don said, smiling slightly as he wondered how Stella had managed to get so much information from the receptionist.

"I don't know why I am getting upset about it. No, I'm not going to let it bother me" Stella said firmly, interrupting Flack from his musings. She had tried to sound positive but Don still detected a hint of upset.

"Good for you Stell. I'm sure there are plenty more guys who would never consider standing you up." Don encouraged. Stella smiled at Don's flattery, which made him blush and her smile more. They had a tendency to do this to each other.

"Anyway," Stella changed the subject. "What brings you out here, alone, on a Friday night?"

Don sighed. "Just had a quick pint at Sullivan's with Danny. He's still brooding about his psych evaluation. We'd planned to have a big night out but he moaned that much in the first hour that neither of us were in the mood to spend the rest of the night together!"

"You two ok?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, yeah. We're good – just not go out on a bender tonight good. So I was just heading back to PD for the car. A night in with the TV and a takeout I guess." Don didn't sound very enthusiastic.

"You know, the night is still young" Stella said devilishly. "We were both expecting to be hitting the bars tonight – so what do you say we go ahead and do it anyway?" Stella asked in a suddenly, genuinely positive manner. Don thought about it briefly before replying. "Great idea. Where dya wanna start?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The two colleagues spent the next few hours going from bar to bar; talking, laughing, drinking. They talked about everything from work, to food, to sport, about their childhoods, what they do at weekends- everything. Though they knew each other well in a working environment, they were both surprised how much they had in common outside of it.

Though Stella had noticed previously Don's bright blue eyes – who couldn't when they were so striking – she hadn't noticed the intensity behind them as she spoke. Don seemed to hang on her every word and Stella saw that through those piercing blue eyes.

Those beautiful blue eyes stared confusedly at Stella.

"Earth to Stella," Don joked. "I asked if you wanted another drink but on second thoughts it might be home time for you" he finished.

"Oh, sorry – I just got lost in your eyes." Don blushed at Stella's words. It wasn't like he'd never heard that before, but it just felt so nice to hear it from Stella. He let a small smile erupt on his face. "Thanks" was all he could spit out.

It was then that the inevitable happened. Stella moved towards Don, placing one hand on top of his. Slowly, and wordlessly, she closed the gap between them and gently placed her lips on his. Don didn't back away, instead he placed his spare hand around Stella's waist and pulled her closer. The kiss became more passionate, sensual but stayed slow and gentle. Both Stella and Don's hearts raced as they enjoyed their moment together. It was like they had forgotten they were in a crowded New York Bar.

Stella moved gently away from Don. The pair were both smiling and had not broken eye contact. "Wow" was all Don had to say – Stella had now rendered him speechless on two occasions!

"Now is a good time to go home" Stella said as she started to stand up.

"OK" Don mustered as they began battling through the crowds.

Don hailed a cab and they both climbed in the back. Stella knew the drill by now – Flack was very protective of his colleagues and would never let the girls - or guys for that matter – ride a cab on their own. He would always go out of his way to drop them off first before going home himself. Tonight was going to be no different. They continued talking openly during the journey home. The conversation flowed naturally and still Stella was lost in Don's eyes. Stella considered inviting Flack up to her apartment but didn't want to ruin a good night.

"I had a great night Don. I'm so glad you saw me on the sidewalk." Stella said as the cab pulled up outside her apartment.

"Me too, I'm glad I saw you too" he said as he closed the cab door. He waited a few minutes, watching Stella to make sure she got safely into her apartment before asking the driver to continue on to his apartment.

Such was Flack's distraction by what had happened earlier in the night, he headed straight to bed, abstaining from the snack which he'd normally consume after a night out. He fell quietly and easily into a calm sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The first feeling that Flack had when he woke the next morning was guilt. He had had a few drinks last night but was far from drunk. Stella had had a few drinks and was certainly tipsy. He shouldn't have led her on, especially when Stella had been upset about being stood up. He should have let that kiss last as long as it did. It was amazing, he conceded, but his guilt lied with the fact he felt he took advantage.

The first feeling that Stella had when she woke the next morning was guilt. She knew she was drunk last night, more so than Flack. She should have known better than to force herself upon Flack the way she did, especially when he was just being a good friend and looking out for her because she was upset. It was amazing, she conceded, but her guilt lied with the fact she felt like she came on too strong.

They both laid in their respective beds, clearing their heads.

Stella heard her phone vibrate, indicating she had received a text message. It read _Morning Stella. Hope you're ok this morning and had a good night. I think we need to talk about what happened last night. I feel bad about it. Can we meet today? Don._

They arranged by text to meet after lunch at Suzi's Diner for coffee. Don was sat nervously at a booth when Stella walked in. Don brought over two large lattes and nervously threw two sugars in his. He was the first to speak.

"Listen Stella, I'm so sorry about last night. I feel like I've disrespected you. It was not my intention to take advantage of you like that and I hope I haven't upset you," Flack said quietly.

Stella responded instantly – "I woke up this morning feeling really guilty, Don. I hadn't intended to come on so strong last night. I wanted to apologise too."

There was a confused silence between the two – it would seem both parties felt bad.

"But are we saying we regret it?" Stella questioned as she broke the silence. "Because I certainly don't. It was amazing – it felt so good. I just don't want you to think I was just a drunken idiot, reacting because I got stood up."

"I don't regret it either Stella. It's just you mean a lot to me and I was worried I'd cheapened our friendship. I know it was just one kiss but I don't want to ruin the good things we have going for us by going down that path," Don was pouring his heart out.

"I totally agree," Stella added, "that kiss felt so natural but we shouldn't go down that path – I want to be there for you and care for you all the time. I don't want to ruin what we have by changing it." Don placed his hand on Stella's.

"I couldn't agree more. We got a good thing going for us. Friends and colleagues – soul mates maybe. I think anything more would ruin that and I couldn't live with that," Don said as Stella acknowledged.

The two spent the next few hours together in the diner, drinking more coffee and talking and laughing. They both agreed last night was amazing, and in a way sort of had to happen. They were both intrigued as to what it would be like and at least now they knew! They agreed that the kiss should be kept their little secret – there were already a few people on the Flack/Stella band wagon and they did not want to fan those flames.

They needed to be there for each other through thick and thin. Last night only served to strengthen their bond, their amazing friendship would be needed so much through the hard times that were to come.

They just didn't know how much yet.


End file.
